second chance
by lazyjo
Summary: i'm just putting piece by piece together so no real summary P. just read. i'll try to make it interesting.. ;)


This is my first story so sorry if it sucks

When i put (POV) it means **point of view**. Okays here's the story now

**------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter one- running to a second chance (Misora's POV)**

"WOLVES!"

"Huh?" i woke up grabbing my flute. I made it to the door of the inn and looked out side. There were wolves everywhere. Blood was running towards my feet. My eyes widen in horror as i saw the headman getting his arm chewed at. I scrambled over to my parents room.

"MOM! DA-" i got cut off as i heard howls coming from the front of the inn. I ran to my dad and shook him but he wouldn't get up.

"Huh?" he looked at me drowsily. "What's wrong?"

"Wolves! We have to hurry up and get out of here!!" i exclaimed. They started to rise but it was too late. Wolves came rushing into the room. I sprinted towards our escape door and ran out. I didn't look back till i was at the forests edge, in front of the village.

"M-mom? Dad?" my eyes started water as i saw no sign of them. I wolf saw me. I picked up some rocks and started running.

"Oh my god!"i screamed. I ran with my flute in my left hand and rocks in my right. I threw the rocks at the wolves making them angrier. '_How am i gonna get out of this mess?_' i kept on looking back at the wolves. '_Mother... father... if only i got you in time..._'a tear crawled down my warm cheeks. I looked back once more and to see that they had stopped. I smiled instantly but then that smile turned into a frown.

'_Why have they stopped chasing me?_' i looked ahead. My eyes widen in fear. There was a giant cliff right in front of me. I tried to stop in time but it was too late. I went flying right off the cliff screaming.

'_This is the end for sure... i wish i could've woken my parents in time..._ that was my last thought before i hit the ground.

**Next day**

I woke up to birds tweeting. "Huh?" i said with confusion. I sat up looking around."Its... morning..."

'_Where... am i...?_' i thought with a dazed look on my face. I sat up and looked around. I was in a field of flowers. "Okay... I'm in field of flowers. Great..."

'_First i escape from this pack of wolves and ended up running off a cliff, now I'm here..._'i looked all over my self-looking for bruises or cuts of any kind.'_...With no... Injuries...?_' my heart jumped as noticed shadow standing over me. My heart pounded hard and fast as i slowly turned to see who the shadow belonged to.

It was a tall man. '_What a handsome face..._' i thought with a nervous smile nervous at the tall man. '_Such silver hair... he looks so young but his hair... is he an old man? Is he a demon?_' i looked nervously at what was in his hand. He wielded a sharp sword in one hand and is other hand... was gone! So was his arm up to elbow!

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a little green imp appeared. He looked down at me. "What an ugly girl."

'_You shouldn't be talking, you little, green, ugly, toad!!_' i thought with a piercing gaze at him. He jumped back at first but then stood his ground.

The man didn't answer to the green imp. He just kept on staring at me. He finally spoke.

"What are you doing here human?" he said. My heart started pounding again. '_He sounds so cold..._' i thought as i stared blankly at him.

"I... don't know..." i responded, turning my gaze to the ground. I took my gaze back up again to his face to find him staring down at me.... into my eyes... it was as if he was peering into my soul... my eyes widen in fear. I guess he sensed my fear as his glare turned to the little green imp.

"Jaken,"he said.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru?" the green imp ran to his side. "Do you want me to get rid of her?" said the imp holding his two headed staff to my face. My eyes skipped to the imp back to the tall man repeatedly. '_Oh my god... I'm surely going to die now..._' i closed my eyes and hoped for the best, which was to die quickly.

"No. Lets go..." they walked off leaving me there in the field. I watched him walk off into the distance.

'_Well... that was weird...and merciful... THANK YOU GOD!_' i plopped back on to the ground. '_Where to go now?_'. I sat right up and tried to stand. My legs were a little weak but i stood up and checked out my surroundings.

I started to look around. Out in the distance I could see a village. I started running towards the village. This is where my true journey began... running to my second chance.


End file.
